


Kinktober Day 28 - Collaring

by hyunakicksmyass



Series: Kinktober 2019 [30]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Collars, Edging, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Role Reversal, Sub!Chan, Vaginal Sex, collaring, dom!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 20:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunakicksmyass/pseuds/hyunakicksmyass
Summary: “Are you gonna be a good boy for me or am I gonna have to punish you?” you asked maintaining that teasing tone.“I think I can be good, but it might be fun to see you punish me.” he opened his eyes and smirked at you.You strengthened your grip in his hair, pulling his head back, “Pick one, baby.”He gasped, the rough treatment helping him make his decision, “Punish me.”You smiled, “Look at that, you picked the correct option.”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2019 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502822
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Kinktober Day 28 - Collaring

Chan was normally the dominant one in your relationship, preferring to be in control in almost all aspects but especially in the bedroom. He loved having you so obedient for him, having you do everything he told you to and being able to punish you when you acted out. But recently you could tell he had been tired, taking less control and moving towards more vanilla encounters. You understood the change, he was in control in all other aspects of his life so coming home and not getting a break was slowly wearing on him. So you decided to take matters into your own hands, this is where being a switch came in handy, you figured it might be good for him to completely give up control for a little bit. That thought process lead you to where you were currently, sitting on the couch waiting impatiently for him to get home so you could tell him your idea.  
  
You perked up as you heard the front door open and close, the unmistakable sounds of Chan kicking off his shoes and setting his bag down as he made his way through the apartment. You smiled brightly at him as he entered the room, he let out a big sigh as he flopped down onto the couch next to you. He opened his arms and you leaned into him, resting your head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around you. You stayed in silence for a few seconds before speaking, “I had an idea today.” you said softly, now more nervous to see how he would respond.  
  
“Oh? What was it?” he asked.  
  
“Well, you’ve been tired recently, and I was thinking that... maybe I could help you take your mind off of things..” you looked up at him, trying to gauge his reaction by his facial expressions.  
  
“What did you have in mind?” he looked down at you to make eye contact, his expression mostly neutral but you could see the intrigue in his eyes.  
  
“Oh yknow...” you trailed off before sitting up to look at him properly.  
  
He smiled, “No, I’m afraid you’re gonna have to explain.” he said with a laugh.  
  
“Well you know how you’re always all like dominant and in control?” you paused and he nodded indicating for you to keep talking, “I was thinking that maybe I could take control.”  
  
“You mean you wanna dom me?” he asked, maintaining his neutral expression.  
  
“Yeah, if you’re down to be a sub, I really think it could help give you a break.”  
  
He paused, thinking for a second before responding, “I think that sounds nice.” he said with a smile.  
  
You perked up, “Really?” you asked, shock evident in your voice.  
  
He laughed, “Yeah, did you think I was gonna say no?”  
  
“Well, I dunno, you’re just always so in control I wasn’t sure if you would wanna..” you trailed off.  
  
“Yknow,” he started, hooking his finger under your chin and making you look up at him, “If you wanna dom me, you gotta be more sure of yourself, kitten.” There was a teasing tone to his voice that made you want to break it out of him. You narrowed your eyes at him, reaching up and wrapping your hand around his wrist and moving his hand down to his lap.  
  
“You just gave up control, don’t try to take it back.” you mimicked his teasing tone, using your other hand to reach up and run your fingers through his hair, tugging gently on the strands. He leaned into your touch, his eyes fluttering closed, “Are you gonna be a good boy for me or am I gonna have to punish you?” you asked maintaining that teasing tone.  
  
“I think I can be good, but it might be fun to see you punish me.” he opened his eyes and smirked at you.  
  
You strengthened your grip in his hair, pulling his head back, “Pick one, baby.”  
  
He gasped, the rough treatment helping him make his decision, “Punish me.”  
  
You smiled, “Look at that, you picked the correct option.” you went back to running your fingers through his hair, “Since you picked the punishment, I’ll go a little easy on you, if you take it well, I’ll give you a gift, how does that sound.”  
  
“Good.” he responded and you could tell by his voice that he was already getting worked up.  
  
“Good boy, now, I’m gonna go grab a couple things, strip and wait patiently for me to get back.” you instructed, taking your hands off of him and standing up.  
  
“H-Here?”  
  
“Yes, do you have a problem with that?”  
  
“Oh, uh, no I’m just more used to the bedroom.”  
  
“Well you can get used to the couch.” you said before walking away. You walked into the bedroom and pulled out Chan’s box of toys, digging through it for a few seconds before deciding to just grab a bottle of lube and a condom, not wanting to overwhelm him too much for his first time being a sub. You headed back to the front room, happy to see that he had done what you told him, he was completely naked and sitting on the couch awkwardly.  
  
He looked at you as you entered the room, “Is this what you normally feel like?” he asked.  
  
“I dunno, how do you feel?”  
  
“Awkward. And nervous, but while you were gone it was mostly awkward.”  
  
You laughed slightly, “Yeah that sounds about right.” you set the items down on the table in front of the couch and sat down next to him. “I don’t want you to be nervous though-” you started before he cut you off.  
  
“Not bad nervous, like a good nervous.”  
  
“Well good, is there anything exactly you want me to do?” you asked, quickly adding, “Just so I know we’re on the same page.”  
  
“I kinda just want you to fuck me up a little bit.”  
  
You smiled, “Well that I can definitely do.” you paused for a second, thinking before saying anything else, “I was thinking about giving you your present later but I think I’ll give it to you now.” you decided out loud. He tilted his head curiously and you reached down to pick up a box you had tucked under the couch before he got home and placed it in his lap. The confused look stayed on his face while he opened the box to reveal a black leather collar.  
  
“What’s this for?” he asked, picking the collar up and turning it over in his hands.  
  
“I was thinking that it might help you like, I dunno, let go of control? You don’t have to wear it if you don’t to though, it was just an idea.”  
  
“I love it.” he looked up at you with a smile, “Thank you.” he held it out to you so you could put it on him and you did so. You made sure it wasn’t too tight before hooking your finger through the loop at the front of the collar and pulling him closer to you. You leaned in and kissed him deeply, he returned the kiss eagerly letting out a barely noticeable whine as you pulled away.  
  
“You still need to be punished, baby.” you said, your low voice sending a shiver down Chan’s spine. You kept one hand on his collar while you trailed the other down his chest, stopping to tweak his nipples before moving down to ghost your fingers over his dick. He let out another whine, this one louder, as you continued your barely there touches. Despite the minimal contact, he was getting hard, his cock twitching whenever you accidentally made more contact than you meant to. Once he was fully hard you pulled your hands away and picked up the bottle of lube, you opened it up and drizzled a little bit on your hand. You made sure the lube was spread across your hand before bringing it back to him. He gasped as you wrapped your hand loosely around his dick, his hips bucking up slightly as you began to stroke him. His head fell back against the couch and his eyes fluttered closed as he enjoyed the feeling of your hand on his dick. You kept your strokes slow and teasing and soon enough he was bucking up into your hand to try and get more stimulation.  
  
You put your hand on his hip to still his movements, maintaining your slow pace and he whined, “More, please.” he begged.  
  
“If I gave you more it wouldn’t really be a punishment would it?”  
  
He groaned, “I think you enjoy this power too much.”  
  
“I think you do too.” suddenly you tightened your grip and began to stroke him faster, he jolted and let out a low moan at the sudden sensation. You smirked and brought your free hand up to trace it over his chest, stopping occasionally to play with his nipples before continuing to trace his muscles as they tensed. Soon enough you could tell he was getting close, the muscles in his stomach tensing rhythmically as he chased after his high. Right before he could cum you pulled your hand off of him, his eyes snapped open and he picked his head up to look at you shocked. Quickly he replaced your hand with his, desperate for his release, you grabbed his wrist, stilling his movements, "Baby boy, did you already forget who's in charge?" you asked, your voice sickly sweet.  
  
"I-I, no I.." he trailed off unable to formulate a good enough response.  
  
"If I let you cum now it wouldn't be a punishment, would it?"  
  
He groaned, "No." he responded softly.  
  
"Good answer, now if you touch yourself without asking again it's gonna be awhile before I let you cum again, got it?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am." he said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice from the frustration of not being allowed to cum.  
  
You reached up and laced your fingers through his hair pulling his head back roughly before speaking, “Don’t make your punishment worse by being a brat.” you warned.  
  
He gasped at the rough treatment, “I’m sorry.” he said before finally taking his hand off his dick. You waited for a little bit, making sure his orgasm had fully slipped away before bringing your hand back to his dick. You kept your grip in his hair tight, keeping his head held back as you leaned up to suck on the sensitive spot behind his ear. He moaned as you stroked him quickly, his hips bucking up into your hand now that you didn’t have a hand to stop him. Eventually you embraced it, stilling your hand and let him fuck up into your grip, once again you could tell that he was getting close so you pulled your hand away. He let out another loud whine, “No, wait, please, I just.” he gripped the couch at his sides tightly, he had learned his lesson and was determined to be good now.  
  
You pulled away from his neck to look at him, his pupils were blown wide and his eyes looked like they were brimming with tears, you wondered if you could get those tears to spill by edging him again. You decided to test that theory, wrapping your hand around his dick once again, you started off slow watching the way his face changed as you pleasured him. He bit his lip and shut his eyes as you started to pick up the pace, your strokes quickening, you enjoyed the way his face scrunched up as he chased his orgasm. He was consistently letting out soft moans and grunts, the noises got louder as he got closer to the edge, once he was close enough you pulled your hand off of him again. Your theory had been right, the tears spilled onto his cheeks and you cooed at him, pulling your hand out of his hair and bringing it to his cheeks to wipe the tears away. “Do you want to cum, baby?” you asked softly.  
  
“Yes, please, I’ll do anything.” he begged. You nodded, pulling away from him quickly to grab the condom you had set on the table. You shimmied out of your pants and underwear before unwrapping it and sliding the latex onto his dick. You straddled him and sank down on his length, he let out a low moan at the sensation his hands immediately moving to your hips and gripping tightly.  
  
You tsked, “No touching, baby boy.” you warned and he moved his hands back down to grip the couch again. You began to ride him, setting a slow pace, enjoying the feeling of his cock sliding in and out of you, his mouth hung open in a silent moan. You began to pick up the pace, teasing him had already gotten you worked up and you were now way too impatient to take it slow. You brought one hand down to your clit, you knew it wouldn’t take long for him to cum and you wanted to make sure you came with him. You brought your other hand up to his neck, hooking a finger into his collar and pulling him closer to you. You leaned down to kiss him deeply, he let out soft whimpers into the kiss that you swallowed greedily. You could feel your orgasm getting closer and you broke off the kiss, he let out a little whine, trying to lean forward and reconnect the kiss. You laughed softly, “Needy baby,” you cooed, “Are you close?” you asked.  
  
He nodded quickly, “Can I -ah- can I cum, please?” he asked, the desperation in his voice was enough to bring you right to the edge.  
  
“Yes, baby, cum for me.” you said, he came with a loud cry, his hips bucking up into you as he rode out his orgasm. Your orgasm hit you a second later, he groaned as you clenched around him, you rode out your high before lifting off of him. You pulled the condom off of his dick and tied it off before getting up to throw it away, when you returned to the couch he had shifted around so he was laying down.  
  
He blinked slowly at you before opening his arms, “Can I touch you now?” he asked.  
  
You chuckled before moving to lay down next to him, “Of course.” he smiled and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close to him and pressing a kiss to your forehead.  
  
“That was nice.” he said softly, you could hear the exhaustion in his voice and you shifted around. You maneuvered him with you until you were happy, the position change meant you were laying on your back with his head resting on your chest. He sighed happily and nestled further into your side, “Thank you.” he mumbled.  
  
“Of course baby.” you brought your hand up to run your fingers through his hair, you stopped when your fingers brushed the edge of his collar, “Did you want me to take this off?” you asked softly.  
  
“No, I wanna keep it on.” he mumbled. You smiled and nodded, going back to running your fingers through his hair as he drifted off into your arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the final 4 kinktober prompts just a couple days ago and 3 of those are sub!Chan so I hope yall like subby chan uwu


End file.
